


daysleeper

by peachtipple



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Coital Cuddling, Somnophilia, The last few are just background characters, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Zagreus offers his bed up to Hypnos to go take a nap in while his father is away from his post. However, waking up Hypnos to get him back to work became more than what Zagreus initially expected it to be.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 333





	daysleeper

A cold chill entered the room as the doors of the Administrative Chamber swung open. The chattering of the nearby shades was snuffed out as the king of the Underworld’s sizeable form emerged from the doorway. Whatever Zagreus was about to say next to Achilles died on his lips as both their attentions were drawn to Hades. The man himself strode past them impassively, not acknowledging either man’s presence as he went back to his post on the massive throne behind his equally as large desk which was good, considering that Zagreus was holding a familiar-looking scroll behind his back. On his way there, he paused for a brief moment to look over at Cerberus, the dog perking up one of its heads at him, tail thumping excitedly against the ground behind him. But Hades refused to give him more attention than necessary. Zagreus suspected that it was because his father didn’t want to appear like he had any soft spots in him even though at this point, everyone was well aware that he would trade him as a son with the dog in a heartbeat. It was why he hadn’t complained as much as usual when Zagreus had gotten Cerberus a large, cushy dog bed to recline on when he wasn’t serving his duties (or pestering shades to play with him) around the realm.

As Hades settled down in his seat, Zagreus politely dismissed himself from his conversation with Achilles and made his way across the hall. His father didn’t really notice him pass by, barricaded behind mountains of paperwork and even if he did, he couldn’t really care less what Zagreus was up to. Well, except if he tried to run away again. That was the only thing that garnered his attention. And ordering new drapes for the columns.

Nyx was nowhere to be seen hovering outside the entrance of his bed chambers which was a relief for what was about to transpire. Zagreus entered his room quietly, his feet making no sound on the tiled floor as he approached his bed. Right in the middle of it was a human-sized lump covered by a red, quilted blanket. Zagreus knelt down on the bed and slowly moved a hand up to pull Hypnos’s cape off him. 

Earlier that afternoon, the two had been chatting after another unsuccessful escape attempt. Hypnos had seemed more tired than usual, almost dozing off mid-sentence as he spoke to Zagreus. He had admitted that Hades was truly working him to the bone. So when they saw Zagreus’s father go into the Administrative Chamber, Zagreus had offered to sneak Hypnos to his room so he could get a proper nap in a proper bed. That had been at least an hour ago and now that his father had returned back into the main hall, it was time to usher Hypnos back to his post. Zagreus had tried to take over for Hypnos for a while but he had gotten quickly frustrated and bored of it so he had slunk off to hang out with Achilles. After all, what was the harm in missing on noting down a couple of new shades from the thousands that emerged from the Styx each day?

Unsurprisingly so, Hypnos remained asleep when Zagreus uncovered him, rolling on his back. His white curls messily framed his face, eye mask askew on it as he breathed in and out of his parted lips. 

“Come on, Hypnos, we need to get you back into the hall before father or Nyx notice,” Zagreus huffed as he pulled up the other’s eye mask. Yet his eyes remained closed shut, long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. Zagreus was about to try and shake him awake when he noticed the light pink blush on his cheeks.

Hypnos turned his head to the side, arching his back slightly up as a soft moan of Zagreus’s name escaped his lips. Zagreus stared down at him, dumbfounded.

_ So that’s the kind of dream he’s having. _

There was nothing really unusual about that, people had wet dreams all the time except Zagreus had just heard his name being whispered by the sleeping god.

He shifted back, eyes scanning down Hypnos’s body. His red robes were hitched up, exposing his pale legs. And right there between his legs was a very obvious rise underneath the red fabric. 

Zagreus felt heat rise to his cheeks and his nether regions, clutching his fists tightly. He heard the crunch of the parchment he had forgotten that he was holding in his hand and promptly put it down before he could ruin it anymore than he already had with his earlier doodles. He looked back up at Hypnos’s face. The other had turned his head towards the other side, his neck partially exposed underneath his collared neckpiece. How he was comfortable with that thing on was beyond Zagreus so he decided to remove it and then remove himself from the room.

He couldn’t reach the back of it properly from where he was kneeling so he got on the bed properly and swung a leg on the other side of Hypnos. Carefully, he leaned down and reached behind his neck to undo the clasp before taking the piece of jewellery off him. He put it down on the bed next to his pillows and sighed as he leaned back. His body immediately went stiff as he felt his crotch brush against the sleeping man’s before he moved forward again, propping himself up on his hands as they bracketed Hypnos’s head. His brain was already scolding him for being so careless as he felt himself twitch underneath his trousers.

“Zag…”

Zagreus couldn’t help himself, not when Hypnos was being so inviting beneath him. And he felt so small too as Zagreus towered over him, so pliant and willing. Hypnos turned his head forward again, the only sounds in the room being his soft breathing and the thumping of Zagreus’s heart in his chest. Zagreus was almost sure that that sound alone, ringing in his ears, would be enough to wake the other up but he was  _ Hypnos _ after all. The whole house could be crumbling down around them and he would still remain asleep.

The prince of the Underworld’s eyes flickered to Hypnos’s mouth and before he could stop himself, he was leaning down, angling his head so that he could brush their lips together. Hypnos’s lips were soft and sweet. Zagreus had seen him drink nectar earlier that day when his father was looking away and the saccharine taste was still hanging onto his lips.

It was supposed to be just a little peck but Zagreus found himself deepening the kiss. As expected, Hypnos didn’t kiss back but he did part his lips further. Zagreus slid his tongue over his bottom lip, nipping it gently, before kissing down to his jawline. He moved a hand over his neck, feeling his pulse underneath his fingertips before pulling away. Hypnos didn’t even stir and Zagreus decided to take his chances to press himself down against him. He propped himself up on his elbows, cocking his head to the side as he stared down at Hypnos. 

Nothing.

He ground his hips down against Hypnos’s, letting out a low groan as he felt some of the tension in his trousers ease. He dropped his head down, his cheek brushing against Hypnos’s white curls. There was a sweet, light, airy fragrance to his hair as Zagreus pressed his nose against it. It reminded him of the white and pink flowers that grew on the less fiery parts of Asphodel.

Hypnos stirred slightly, causing Zagreus to pull away abruptly. He sat up, biting down on his bottom lip as Hypnos settled back down again, turning to his side. Zagreus moved off him, laying down next to him. He put an arm underneath his head as he gazed at Hypnos, reaching out with his other hand to stroke his cheek.

_ What am I doing? _

He scooted closer to him, sliding his hand down to his chest and down to his hips. Hooking his fingers into the fabric, he pulled it up, bunching it around his waist. Moving even closer, he moved his hands between his legs and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, giving it a light squeeze. Keeping his gaze steady on Hypnos’s face, he started to slowly jerk him off. Hypnos’s breath hitched but he remained asleep, his cheeks darkening slightly. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his dick, collecting precome before smearing it down Hypnos’s shaft, making it easier for him to slide his hand up and down. Zagreus could feel Hypnos’s thigh twitch against his arm and so he sped up his movements. A few moments later, he felt warm liquid dripping on his hand, dripping down his fist onto the bed sheets below. He could hear the laboured breathing coming from Hypnos in the otherwise quiet room and so he took his hand away from his flaccid dick.

Zagreus let out a deep sigh, wiping his hands against the bed beneath him and sat up. He was about to cover up Hypnos again, lower his robes down over his legs when he remembered the problem festering inside his own pants. Swallowing hard, his eyes scurried over Hypnos’s legs. His line of sight was followed by his hands, feeling the smooth skin up to his supple thighs and despite Zagreus’s groping, Hypnos remained fast asleep. At this point, Zagreus was sure that nothing could wake the other up so he crawled to the other side of the bed and positioned himself behind Hypnos. Pulling the edge of his shorter robes up, he tugged his tight trousers down, freeing his own erection. He was going to get this over and done with and never speak about it to Hypnos let alone anyone else.

Pressing himself against Hypnos’s back, he spat in his hand before moving it between his legs and over his erection. After haphazardly lubing himself up, he grabbed Hypnos’s leg slightly so that he could slide his dick between his thighs. He pushed forward until his pelvis hit the back of his legs before pulling out and pushing back in. Zagreus moved with light thrusts, burying his face against Hypnos’s back. He slipped his other hand around Hypnos, struggling slightly to slide it in between the bed and Hypnos. When he did, however, he brushed his fingers over his chest, giving it a grope as his hips gave another thrust forward.

“O-Oh, that feels good.”

Zagreus froze as Hypnos squirmed in his arms, turning his head around. He couldn’t obviously turn his head around enough to face Zagreus but from where he was, the latter could see the corner of the other’s mouth curl into a smirk.

“Don’t stop,” he breathed out, bringing a hand back to run his fingers through Zagreus’s hair.

Zagreus grunted and started to move again. He could hear a giggle come out of Hypnos as the other looked down at himself, catching sight of Zagreus’s dick disappearing between his thighs.

“I feel so honoured to receive such attention from the prince,” chuckled Hypnos, clenching his thighs tighter around Zagreus. He grabbed the other’s hand, the one digging into his thigh, and brought it to his front. Hypnos was hard again and the silent gesture implied what he wanted from the prince.

“Already?” murmured Zagreus.

“If you didn’t want me to get hard again, have you considered not fucking my thighs?” said Hypnos playfully. 

Zagreus kept rutting against him in rhythm to his strokes, earning him several barely audible moans from Hypnos. He came first, coating the insides of Hypnos’s thighs in his sticky, white fluids, the latter following soon after.

As Zagreus steadied his breathing, Hypnos turned around in his arms to face him, a sheepish grin on his face. He snaked his arms around Zagreus’s neck, pulling himself up against him as he planted a lazy kiss on his lips.

“Well, that just about tired me enough for another nap, don’t you think so, Zag?” he said, a yawn escaping his mouth, “You wouldn’t care enough to join me, would you?”

“We need to get you back outside before your absence is noted,” said Zagreus, pressing their foreheads together.

Two familiar female voices were suddenly heard in discourse coming from outside Zagreus’s door.

“Oh dear, it would be a little awkward if Meg and mother caught us trying to sneak out of here together,” hummed Hypnos, curling up against Zagreus as he yawned once more, “I say we go back to sleep unless you want to go again.” Hypnos looked up at Zagreus, a mischievous, loopy grin on his face, eyelashes fluttering as he rested his chin against his chest.

Zagreus hoped that after this, sleep would at least come a little easier to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed this work! <3 The title is a reference to a R.E.M. song. ^^  
> You can find me on Twitter @peachtipple. Comments are always appreciated! ^^


End file.
